Races
New Races (Non PHB) Avariel: Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Age. Avariel reach adulthood at 60 years and are notoriously long lived, even for elves Alignment. Avariel are usually true neutral, as they rarely interact with the outside world. Size. Medium Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Winged elves have a fly speed of 30 at level 1, 40 at level 5, and 50 at level 10. To use this speed, you can’t be wearing heavy armor. Advanced Elven Focus. You gain proficiency on Perception and Stealth checks. Elf Weapon Training. You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. Low Light Vision. A creature with low-light vision can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of shadowy illumination. It retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. Trance. Elves don’t need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. (The Common word for such meditation is “trance.”) While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. Languages. Common, Elven and Avariel Subrace. You must choose to be either Warlike, Peaceful, or Tainted Warlike: Ability Score Increase. Your Strength increases by 2. Battle Focus. You gain proficiency on Intimidation checks. Military Training. You have proficiency with light and medium armor. Peaceful: Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence increases by 2. Scholarly. You gain proficiency in two skills of your choice. Extra Language. You can speak, read, and write one extra language of your choice. Tainted: Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma increases by 2. Silver Tongue. You gain proficiency in Persuasion and Deception. Paranoia. You may add your Charisma modifier to your Initiative. Society: Warlike: Avariel warriors are geared towards war and power, answering to war chiefs who govern Avariel society equally with the religious leaders. They live by a complex code of honor and spend their lives defending their race. In combat, these Avariel show no mercy, often using ranged attacks from above and believing that others should know better than to create an enemy of a superior foe, such as themselves. They also view surrender to be dishonorable (for both themselves as well as their enemies), holding the idea that when a warrior draws blood, it is a promise of battle. Peaceful: The other side of the avariel society includes scholars, philosophers and artists. Intellectuals who believe in solving problems through reason and diplomacy, these Avariels spend much time researching magic and history, contemplating religion and worshiping Aerdrie Faenya, and producing art for the sheer joy of creation. Young avariel spend time immersed in both cultures (this can last over a decade), so that no matter what sect they come from, they have a deep understanding and respect of how the other half lives. Tainted: The few Avariel who have lost their faith in society and life often former scholars who have had a traumatic event reshape their ideals and understandings of the world often turning to evil practices. The Tainted hold one ideal unquestionably true and that is "Trust no one, they can only hurt you". Star Elf: Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1 and you Charisma score increases by 2. Size. Medium Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Low Light Vision. A creature with low-light vision can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of shadowy illumination. It retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. Trance. Elves don’t need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. (The Common word for such meditation is “trance.”) While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. Elf Weapon Training. You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. Advanced Elven Focus. You gain proficiency on Perception and Arcana checks. Fey Step. You can cast the misty step spell once using this trait. You regain the ability to do so when you finish a short or long rest. Otherworldly Touch. Between sunset and sunrise, a star elf confers a magical touch upon any melee weapon she wields, as long as she keeps it in hand. This ability functions like the Magic Weapon spell. Star elves have a magical affinity for starlight that gives them an unusual edge in combat. Extraplanar. Star elves are not outsiders, but they are not native to Faerun. Spells and effects that target extraplanar creatures affect star elves. Banishment, dismissal and similar effects that banish outsiders return a star elf to Sildeyuir. Unearthly Beauty. You are considered exceedingly attractive to all humanoid races Languages. Common, Elven and Sylvan Society: Aloof and cautious, star elves are unfamiliar with recent events in Faerûn and even other races. Isolated in the twilight realm of Sildëyuir, they had no contact with dwarves, gnomes, halflings, and even humans, and they liked it that way. It was the war-like and expansionist humans that caused them to create the realm of Sildëyuir and flee their home in the first place. They generally get along with other elves, though they fear for the moon elves and half-elves of Aglarond who they believe are overly generous and a touch naive. Lythari Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and Wisdom increases by 1. Size. Lythari tend to be tall, ranging around 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. Darkvision. Accustomed to twilight forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Natural Senses. You have proficiency in the Perception and Nature skills. Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. Trance. Elves don’t need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. (The Common word for such meditation is “trance.”) While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Elvish and Sylvan. Lythari Weapon Training. You have proficiency with the spear, shortbow and longbow. Unearthly Beauty. You are considered exceedingly attractive to all humanoid races Fleet of foot. Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet. Wolf form. As an action, transform into your true lycranthrope form. You grow one foot taller, gain +1 AC (natural armor), +1 Strength, +10 walking speed, Keen Hearing and Smell (the werewolf has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell.), and can attack with your Claws (prof+str to attack, 2d4+str slashing damage) as an action, and your Bite (prof+str to attack, 1d4+str piercing damage) as a bonus action. You also have faster natural healing in wolf form, healing 1 hit point per round. This bonus can be negated by silver or wolfsbane. You lose the ability to speak (except to other wolf-like creatures), and may not cast spells. These bonuses can increase if the Lythari focuses on training them. You may only shift twice per long rest, with the transformation from elf-wolf or wolf-elf both considered a full shift. Society Born either on the fabled Elven isle of Evermeet or to the nomadic Vil Adanrath of the Endless Wastes, the Lythari are good-aligned elven lycanthropic wolves, similar in appearance to werewolves and often mistaken as such. They tend to live in small packs with no heirarchy, all being expected to pitch in for the care and protection of the pack. Lythari differ from werewolves in that they have no hybrid form and are friendly and companionable when in lupine form. They are readily accepted into normal wolf packs and treated deferentially, but left out of the typical heirarchy. Lythari propogate using a ritual of bonding that will turn the other party into a lythari. This ritual only works if both parties agree to the transformation. It leaves a permanent scar on the transformed, which resembles a wolf bite. Lythari are a typically shy race, being passive, friendly and companionable. They find physical combat to be abhorrent, and tend to run from aggressive behaviour and emotions to avoid fights and do not instigate their own intentionally. Lythari primarly attempt to flee from combat unless they themselves were backed into a corner or if someone they were loyal to were in a dire situation. Typically, the closest thing they do to combat is act as a scout while limiting their own participation. Though Lythari are a gentle species, they hunt and kill in the same manner as wolves, cunning and ferocious, and this can extend into circumstances in which they have no choice but to fight. They tend to be quite skilled with bows. Lythari do not like forged metal objects and typically refuse to use them, as they consider it unnatural. They few magic users among them are typically related to nature magics. Necromancy is considered tabbo and forbidden. Lythari are incredibly loyal, though the loyalty is hard to intitially gain due to their reclusive nature. Once loyalty has developed, they trust the person implicitly. Due to the deep sense of emotion Elves are capable of, if that loyalty is ever broken, it is almost impossible to regain it. Appearance Lythari are tall, pale skinned with silver, white or grey hair, which is mimicked in their wolf forms. This has given them the nickname of 'Silver Shadows' by other elves. Their eyes are typically light blue or green. They possess an otherworldly beauty, dwelling typically almost entirely in the Feywild itself, and dress in furs, hides and other natural garb (such as feathers, bone jewelry and similar objects). Cambion: Born to Be Bad. Cambions grow into ruthless adults whose wickedness and perversion horrifies even the most devoted mortal parent. Even as a youth, a cambion identifies its rightful place as an overlord of mortals. It might orchestrate uprisings in towns and cities, gathering gangs of humanoids and lesser devils to serve it. Pawns of the Mighty. A cambion forced to serve its fiendish parent does so out of admiration and dread, but also with the expectation that it will one day rise to a place of prominence. Cambions raised in the Nine Hells serve as soldiers, envoys, and personal attendants to greater devils. In the Abyss, a cambion carries only as much authority as it can muster through sheer strength and force of will. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. Age. Cambion's typically live up to 300 years. Alignment. Due to their fiendish heritage, most Cambions are evil. Only a select few manage to contain their natural tendencies. Size. Medium Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. You have a fly speed of 30 at level 1, 40 at level 5, and 50 at level 10. Innate Spellcasting. You may cast the produce flame cantrip as an action, Charisma is your spellcasting modifier for this spell. Fiendish Charm. When you reach level 5, you may use an action to charm a humanoid creature within 30 feet of you. The target makes a wisdom saving throw. If they fail they are charmed by you for 1 minute. If you cause any harm to the target they are no longer charmed by you. You may use this once after completing a short or long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting modifier for this ability. Darkvision. You have superior vision in the dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Languages. Common Subrace. Your subrace depends on the mix of you parent's blood. Spawn of Graz'zt The demon lord Graz'zt is fond of procreating with humanoids who have made pacts with fiends, and he has sired many cambions who help him sow chaos across the multiverse. These cambions are characterized by charcoal-black skin, cloven hooves, sixfingered hands, and unearthly beauty. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity and Charisma each increase by 1 Innate Spellcasting. When you reach level 3 you may cast alter self once after a short or long rest. Unearthly Beauty. You are considered exceedingly attractive to all humanoid races Languages. Abyssal Human Born You are half Human, the most common type of Cambion, your skin is a shade of red and have fairly prominent horns. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength and Constitution each increase by 1 Fiendish Blessing. You may use your Charisma modifier instead of your Dexterity modifier to determine your AC (same rules still apply based on your armor) Innate Spellcasting. When you reach level 3, you may cast detect magic a number of times each day equal to your Charisma modifier Languages. Infernal Elven Born You are a Half-Elf Cambion and have the same skin tone as your Elven parent. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity increases by 2. Elven Weapon Training. You are proficient with the shortbow, longbow, shortsword and longsword Elven Bloodline. You gain darkvision out to 120 feet, you are proficient in stealth, and age at the same rate as a typical Elf Languages. Elven Aasimar: Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1, and your Charisma score increases by 2. Age. Aasimar mature at the same rate as humans but live a few years longer. Alignment. Due to their celestial heritage, aasimar are often good. However, some aasimar fall into evil, rejecting their heritage. Size. Aasimar are built like well-proportioned humans. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. Thanks to your celestial heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Celestial Resistance. You have resistance to necrotic damage and radiant damage. Celestial Legacy. You know the light cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the lesser restoration spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Once you reach 5th level, you can cast the daylight spell once with this trait as a 3rd-level spell, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Aasimar Variant: Winged. You have eagle-like wings sprouting from your shoulder blades. You have a flying speed of 30 feet at level 1, 40 at level 5, and 50 at level 10. This trait replaces the Celestial Legacy trait. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Celestial. Subrace. You must choose to be either Holy or Spiritual Holy Aasimar Ability Score Increase. Your Strength is increased by 1. Holy Fury. +1d4 to melee attacks as radiant damage, limited to your spellcasting modifier. Becomes a d6 at level 5, and a d8 at level 10. Righteous Cause. You are proficient with the Persuasion skill. Spiritual Aasimar Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom is increased by 1. Celestial Prayer. You can cast Healing Word as a first level spell a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Divine Healer. You are proficient with the Medicine skill. Aarakocra: Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. Age. Aarakocra reach maturity by age 3. Compared to humans, aarakocra don’t usually live longer than 30 years. Alignment. Most aarakocra are good and rarely choose sides when it comes to law and chaos. Tribal leaders and warriors might be lawful, while explorers and adventurers might tend toward chaotic. Size. Aarakocra are about 5 feet tall. They have thin, lightweight bodies that weigh between 80 and 100 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Keen Senses. You have proficiency in the Perception skill and may double your proficiency bonus on any skill check that involves sight. Flight. You have a flying speed of 30 feet at level 1, 40 at level 5, and 50 at level 10. To use this speed, you can’t be wearing medium or heavy armor. Child of Aaqa. Aarakocra have advantage on saving throws against lightning and thunder damage, as well as against spells or powers that manipulate air, such as gust of wind, wind wall, or an air elemental's whirlwind power. Dive Attack. An aarakocra who flies at least 30 feet during a round, and has descended at least 20 feet at the end of that movement, deals one additional die of damage with the first melee attack made during that round. Talons. You are proficient with your unarmed strikes, which deal 1d4 slashing damage on a hit. Language. You can speak, read, and write Common, Aarakocra, and Auran. Aarakocra Class Variants: Druids (Circle of Air) Wild Shape Druids who possess fly or swim speeds may Wild Shape into creatures that possess the same modes of movement. Circle of the Land Aarakocra druids that follow the Circle of the Land follow the Air Circle. The Air Circle follows the same rules as other Circles with the following changes. Bonus Cantrip In addition to the core druid cantrips, you may select your bonus cantrip from ray of frost or shocking grasp. This cantrip is considered a druid spell. Natural Recovery No changes. Air Circle Spells 3rd level: fog cloud, thunderwave 5th level: call lightning, protection from energy 7th level: ice storm, wind wall 9th level: cloud kill, conjure elemental Land's Stride This ability includes difficult terrain inflicted on flying creatures by spells such as wind wall and environmental effects such as heavy winds. Nature's Ward & Nature's Sanctuary No change Fighters (Storm Lord) Aarakocra fighters who follow the eldritch knight archetype are known as storm lords. The class features remain the same with the exception of Spells Known and Spellcasting Ability, as follows. Spells Known of 1st-Level and Higher. Storm lords select their spells (except cantrips) from the druid and ranger spell list in place of the wizard spell list. The limitations to spell selection involving abjuration and evocation spells remains. All other aspects of this feature remain unchanged. Spellcasting Ability. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your spells, since you call on the spirits of nature to power your spells. All other aspects of this feature remain unchanged. Paladins (Oath of the Winds) Aarakocra paladins follow the Oath of the Winds, a variant of the Oath of the Ancients. At 1st level, aarakocra paladins lose proficiency with heavy armor, but gain proficiency with one type of artisan's tools and one musical instrument of their choice. The tenets and features of the Oath of the Wind are the same as the Oath of the Ancients, with the exception of their oath spells and nature's wrath feature as follows. Oath Spells 3rd level: fog cloud, speak with animals 5th level: lesser restoration, misty step 9th level: call lightning, protection from energy 13th level: ice storm, wind wall 17th level: commune with nature, hold monster Channel Divinity Nature's Wrath. The foe is ensnared by powerful winds instead of vines. Otherwise, the power functions exactly as the Channel Divinity power of the Oath of the Ancients. Rogues (Infiltrator) Aarakocra rogues that follow the thief archetype are known as infiltrators and are rarely involved with criminal elements. Infiltrators act as scouts, destabilize cults, infiltrate temples of Elemental Evil, and sabotage the resources of their enemies on any plane. The class features remain the same with the exception of Second-Story Work, which is replaced by Agile Flier. Agile Flier Starting at 3rd level, you can use your reaction to dodge ranged attacks that you would normally be hit by, including missile traps, ranged weapons, and any damaging spell that requires an attack roll. When you do so, the damage you take from the attack is reduced by 1d10 + your Dexterity modifier. If you are flying at the time you use this ability, you may add your rogue level to the roll. Goliath: Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. Age. Goliaths have lifespans comparable to humans. They enter adulthood in their late teens and usually live less than a century. Alignment. Goliath society, with its clear roles and tasks, has a strong lawful bent. The goliath sense of fairness, balanced with an emphasis on self sufficiency and personal accountability, pushes them toward neutrality. Size. Goliaths are between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 280 and 340 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Natural Athlete. You have proficiency in the Athletics skill. Stone’s Endurance. You can focus yourself to occasionally shrug off injury. When you take damage, you can use your reaction to roll a d12. Add your Constitution modifier to the number rolled, and reduce the damage by that total. After you use this trait, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Mountain Born. You’re acclimated to high altitude, including elevations above 20,000 feet. You’re also naturally adapted to cold climates, as described in chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master’s Guide. Brute Strength. You have proficiency with Strength saving throws. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Giant Genasi: Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2. Age. Genasi mature at about the same rate as humans and reach adulthood in their late teens. They live somewhat longer than humans do, up to 120 years. Alignment. Independent and self-reliant, genasi tend toward a neutral alignment. Size. Genasi are as varied as their mortal parents but are generally built like humans, standing anywhere from 5 feet to over 6 feet tall. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Primordial. Primordial is a guttural language, filled with harsh syllables and hard consonants. Subraces. Four major subraces of genasi are found among the worlds of D&D: air genasi, earth genasi, fire genasi, and water genasi. Choose one of these subraces. Air Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Unending Breath. You can hold your breath indefinitely while you’re not incapacitated. Mingle with the Wind. You can cast the levitate spell once with this trait, requiring no material components, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for this spell. Earth Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Earth Walk. You can move across difficult terrain made of earth or stone without expending extra movement. Merge with Stone. You can cast the pass without trace spell once with this trait, requiring no material components, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for this spell. Fire Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. Your ties to the Elemental Plane of Fire make your darkvision unusual: everything you see in darkness is in a shade of red. Fire Resistance. You have resistance to fire damage. Reach to the Blaze. You know the produce flame cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the burning hands spell once with this trait as a 1st-level spell, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Water Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Acid Resistance. You have resistance to acid damage. Amphibious. You can breathe air and water. Swim. You have a swimming speed of 30 feet. Call to the Wave. You know the shape water cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the create or destroy water spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Positai Physical Description: Positai have vibrant yellow-white skin that is warm to the touch, and they have a faint glow about them. This glow is from the Positai's natural aura, and as such it cannot be covered up by clothing. While this glow only puts out the same light as a candle, it makes it impossible for the Positai to hide in shadows. Ability Score Increase. +1 Charisma Light Born. Resistance to radiant damage Essence of Life. Positai have regeneration equal to their Constitution modifier. If a Positai suffer Necrotic damage, this feature is removed for 1d6 rounds(not stacking), this feature is also removed if the Positai is making death saving throws. Bringers of Life. You know the Spare The Dying cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Cure Wounds spell once with this trait as a 1st-level spell, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Negatai Physical Description: Negatai have jet-black skin, so dark that it even seems to absorb light. A Negatai's skin is also very cold to the touch. Strange growths cover their eyes - or, in some case, entire face - giving them a sinister appearance. The growths are transparent for the genasi but opaque from the outside, hiding their features. No other distinguishing features have been observed in common among Negatai, but they're so rare it's difficult to draw a conclusion on what's ordinary and what's not. Ability Score Increase. +1 Strength One With The Dark. Immune to necrotic damage Essence of Death. You can cast the Vampiric Touch spell once with this trait, requiring no material components, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for this spell. Superior Darkvision. Your Darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. Subrace Variants Duergar (Gray Dwarves) The duergar subrace has the dwarf traits in the Player's Handbook, plus the subrace traits below. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Superior Darkvision. Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. Extra Language. You can speak, read, and write Undercommon. Duergar Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against illusions and against being charmed or paralyzed. Duergar Magic. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the enlarge/reduce spell on yourself once with this trait, using only the spell's enlarge option. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the invisibility spell on yourself once with this trait. You don't need material components for either spell, and you can't cast them while you're in direct sunlight, although sunlight has no effect on them once cast. You regain the ability to cast these spells with this trait when you finish a long rest. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Sunlight Sensitivity. You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Ghostwise Halfling Ghostwise halflings have the halfling traits in the Player's Handbook, plus the subrace traits below. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by l . Silent Speech. You can speak telepathically to any creature within 30 feet of you. The creature understands you only if the two of you share a language. You can speak telepathically in this way to one creature at a time. Svifneblin (Deep Gnomes) Svifneblin have the Gnome traits in the Player's Handbook, plus the subrace traits below. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Age. Deep gnomes are short-lived for gnomes. They mature at the same rate humans do and are considered full-grown adults by 25. They live 200 to 250 years, although hard toil and the dangers of the Underdark often claim them before their time. Alignment. Svirfneblin believe that survival depends on avoiding entanglements with other creatures and not making enemies, so they favor neutral alignments. They rarely wish others ill, and they are unlikely to take risks on behalf of others. Size. A typical svirfneblin stands about 3 to 3½ feet tall and weighs 80 to 120 pounds. Your size is Small. Superior Darkvision. Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. Stone Camouflage. You have advantage on Dexterity (stealth) checks to hide in rocky terrain. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Gnomish, and Undercommon. The svirfneblin dialect is more guttural than surface Gnomish, and most svirfneblin know only a little bit of Common, but those who deal with outsiders (and that includes you as an adventurer) pick up enough Common to get by in other lands. Svirfneblin Magic. You have inherited the innate spellcasting ability of your ancestors. This ability allows you to cast nondetection on yourself at will, without needing a material component. You can also cast each of the following spells once with this ability: blindness/deafness, blur, and disguise self. You regain the ability to cast these spells when you finish a long rest. Half-Elf Variants Some half-elves in Faerun have a racial trait in place of the Skill Versatility trait. Your half-elf character can forgo Skill Versatility and instead take the elf trait Keen Senses or a trait based on your elf parentage: • A half-elf of wood elf descent can choose the wood elf's Elf Weapon Training, Fleet of Foot, or Mask of the Wild. • A half-elf of moon elf or sun elf descent can choose the high elf's Elf Weapon Training or Cantrip. • A half-elf of drow descent can choose the drow's Drow Magic. • A half-elf of aquatic heritage can choose a swimming speed of 30 feet. Tiefling Variants Since not all tieflings are of the blood of Asmodeus, some have traits that differ from those in the Player's Handbook. These variants are available for your tiefling character, although Devil's Tongue, Hellfire, and Winged are mutually exclusive. Appearance. Your tiefling might not look like other tieflings. Rather than having the physical characteristics described in the Player's Handbook, choose l d4 + l of the following features: small horns; fangs or sharp teeth; a forked tongue; catlike eyes; six fingers on each hand; goatlike legs; cloven hoofs; a forked tail; leathery or scaly skin; red or dark blue skin; cast no shadow or reflection; exude a smell of brimstone. Feral. Your Intelligence score increases by l , and your Dexterity score increases by 2. This trait replaces the Ability Score Increase trait. Devil's Tongue. You know the vicious mockery cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the charm person spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the enthrall spell once with this trait. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells once again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for them. This trait replaces the Infernal Legacy trait. Hellfire. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the burning hands spell once per day as a 2nd-level spell. This trait replaces the hellish rebuke spell of the Infernal Legacy trait. Winged. You have bat-like wings sprouting from your shoulder blades. You have a flying speed of 30 feet at level 1, 40 at level 5, and 50 at level 10. This trait replaces the Infernal Legacy trait.